Static
by Aline no Tandoku
Summary: Keadaan berubah. Seorang Reo menjadi lain di mata orang-orang. Tapi bagaimana dengan pendapat dirinya sendiri? Akankah ia menjadi Static—sesuatu yang tidak pernah berubah?
1. Chapter 1

**Static**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic © Aline no Tandoku**

**.**

Chapter 1: Echo

Gadis itu melangkah pergi dari kamar tuannya. Ia sudah tidak diharapkan lagi, bukan? Tuannya itu lebih menyukai Zwei, kepribadian gandanya. Langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin berat setelah memikirkan hal itu. Setelah kematian seluruh anggota keluarga Nightray, kenyataan pahit tentang Oz, dan kenyataan bahwa Reo adalah seorang Glen Baskerville membuat kepalanya sakit. Keadaan berubah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia masih tetap sama. Hanya seorang pelayan bernama Echo.

Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu ruangan tuan barunya. Akhir-akhir ini sering terdengar jeritan atau tangisan dari dalam sana. Ia sudah menduganya—Reo tidak mau menjadi Glen Baskerville. Pasti rasanya sulit untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Elliot telah mati dan di tubuhnya bersemayam jiwa Glen, yang berarti ia sekarang menjadi musuh dari teman baiknya, Oz. Sesaat ia ragu untuk masuk, tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri. Ia membuka pintunya, kemudian masuk perlahan-lahan kedalam kamar.

"Glen-sama," panggilnya pelan. "Glen-sama, ada yang bisa Echo bantu?"

Orang yang dipanggil menengok kearahnya. Bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya—jelas sekali ia baru habis menangis. Rambutnya berantakan seperti habis dijambak. Matanya yang berwarna ungu dengan sinar keemasan itu terlihat sedih dan menderita. Sesaat ia tidak dapat membedakan pemuda itu dengan pemuda yang sama sebelum dia menjadi seorang Glen. Persis seperti saat ia mengetahui bahwa teman terbaiknya telah pergi.

"Oh, kau," kata Reo kasar. "Tidak ada yang bisa kaubantu, maaf. Kecuali kalau kau bisa mengembalikan orang yang telah mati." Dan segalanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Ia memang sedang merindukan Elliot Nightray.

"Ya, Glen-sama. Echo tidak bisa, Glen-sama."

"Jangan panggil aku Glen!" bentak Reo tiba-tiba. Air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku bukan _Glen_! Aku _Reo_! Kenapa semua orang memanggilku 'Glen-sama' sementara mereka dulu menyebutku anak aneh?" pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeka air matanya dengan bajunya yang sudah kotor. "Dan kau juga. Kukira kau tidak, tapi ternyata iya. _Kukira _kita dulu sama-sama pelayan keluarga Nightray," sindirnya. Echo berjengit.

"Vincent-sama menyuruh Echo untuk memanggil Anda 'Glen-sama'," jelasnya kepada Reo, berharap lelaki itu mengerti.

"Vincent? Pria yang _heterochromia _itu?" Reo mengerutkan kening, tampak berpikir. "Ah, ya… dia tuanmu, kan, Echo? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya sekarang?" nadanya menjadi lebih lembut, hampir seperti nada biasanya dulu saat berbicara dengan Echo.

Echo merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya. "Tuan… tidak memerlukan Echo lagi," bisiknya sedih. "Tuan Vincent lebih suka kepada Zwei, kepribadian ganda Echo…"

Tanpa di duganya, Reo tertawa parau. "Apa maksudmu, Echo? Kau dan Zwei itu sama-sama satu tubuh, kan? Apakah kau berpikir Vincent tidak memperlukanmu hanya karena ia lebih menyukai Zwei? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. Kalian kan masih satu tubuh," ekspresinya yang tadinya sudah agak ceria kembali menjadi muram. "Andai Elliot masih hidup."

"Gle—Reo-sama, Echo yakin Elliot-sama juga merindukan anda," Echo buru-buru menenangkan. "Dan Reo-sama—"

"_Reo-sama_?" wajah Reo berubah menjadi jijik. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi tuan_mu_, Echo?"

"E-eh… anda tidak memperbolehkan Echo memanggil anda Glen-sama…"

"…tapi bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu untuk memanggilku '_Reo-sama_'," lanjut Reo. "Coba pikirkan bagaimana reaksi Elly kalau dia mendapatimu memanggilku seperti itu sekarang, _Echo-sama_?"

Echo berjengit lagi. "Echo bukan—Echo _bukan_!" serunya langsung. "Echo bukan majikan anda, Re-Reo-sa—"

"Jangan gunakan kata '_-sama_' dibelakang namaku!" jerit Reo.

"B-baik, Reo…"

Reo meletakkan kepalanya keatas lengannya. Rambutnya yang beratakan langsung menutupi seluruh tangannya. Posisinya sama seperti Oz saat bertemu dengannya dan Elliot di Latowidge—kaki ditekuk rapat dan didekatkan ke perut, tangan diatas lutut, dan kepala diatas lengan. Posisi seperti itu ternyata memang lumayan menenangkannya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu takut untuk menyadari ada orang yang melihatnya sedang menangis kalau ia sedang menangis. Pantas saja anak blonde itu menyukainya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," katanya tanpa sadar. "Kenapa semua orang dari dulu menganggapku anak aneh… semuanya tidak masuk akal. Tampaknya kehidupan Glen sebelumnya lebih berwarna. Kalau aku? Setengah hidupku telah kuhabiskan untuk menerima ejekan-ejekan dari anak-anak menyebalkan itu setidaknya sebelum ibuku meninggal. Kemudian aku dibawa ke penampungan itu—Rumah Fiana. Sepertinya hal yang paling indah dalam hidupku adalah saat aku sedang membaca buku dan bermain piano bersama Elliot." Ia mendesah. "Dan sekarang tambah parah. Aku tidak baik untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, kau tahu. Aku… aku… aku membenci para Baskerville itu. Mereka menuruti perintah Glen tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sungguh orang-orang yang bodoh. Andai aku menyuruhnya membunuh diri mereka sendiri dengan berpura-pura menjadi Glen sebelumnya, mungkin mereka sudah mati sekarang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja?" tanya Echo, kaget sendiri karena keberaniannya yang tiba-tiba. Walaupun ia tidak begitu menyukai Baskerville, kan tetap saja Zwei serta Vincent adalah bagian dari Baskerville.

"Tidak akan ada gunanya, bukan? Mereka orang-orang yang terpilih oleh Abyss. Bodoh sekali kalau membuang darah Baskerville karena keinginan egoisku itu."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Reo, sepertinya Echo harus pergi," kata Echo pamit diri.

"Kemana?"

"Ke… tempat tuan Vincent, mungkin."

Di luar dugaannya, Reo tersenyum setelah sudah lama sekali ia tidak tersenyum. "Ya, kembalilah ke Vincent. Kalau kau mau curhat atau apa, pintu kamarku selalu siap sedia untuk menerima ketukanmu," ia terdiam beberapa detik, "dan terimakasih karena telah memanggilku 'Reo'."

Dan tak lama setelahnya, pintu kamar tersebut ditutup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Static**

**.**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**This Fic (c) Aline no Tandoku**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Vincent's Noise

Pria itu mendengus saat mendengar pintunya diketuk. Ia membuka pintu, dan terlihat seorang gadis yang telah menjadi pelayannya bertahun-tahun. Ia memutar bola mata. Kalau boleh dibilang, ia tidak mempedulikan gadis ini—tidak sedikitpun.

"Echo, kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang diramah-ramahkan. Ia tersenyum kepada pelayannya.

"Apakah Echo dapat membantu anda, Vincent-sama?" Echo balas bertanya dengan nada formal. Ia tampak gugup, dan berkali-kali melirik ke lorong dekat dengan kamar Glen yang baru, Reo. "Echo ingin membantu anda, Vincent-sama." Melirik lagi, kali ini tampak agak tersipu. Vincent mengernyit.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan lorong itu, Echo?" Vincent menunjuk lorong yang dari tadi dilirik Echo dengan dagunya. "Atau… apakah ada sesuatu? Maukah kau memberitahukannya kepadaku?" pria itu mendorong Echo masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. "Kebetulan tidak ada yang bisa kaubantu, sayangnya. Aku lebih memerlukan Zwei saat ini." Sang pemilik mata emas dan merah itu tersenyum licik.

Echo menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan-akan ia patah hati.

"Jadi… kalaupun kau ingin membantuku, Echo, lebih baik kau berganti tempat dengan Zwei sekarang. Ya, Echo. Sekarang!" bentaknya. Sang pelayan terbatuk sebentar, kemudian mengejang, dan akhirnya, saat ia membuka kedua matanya, warnanya sudah berubah menjadi abu-abu. Auranya telah berubah, dan sebuah senyum riang terukir di wajahnya. Zwei. Kepribadian ganda Echo. "Yo, Zwei! Apa kabar?" sifat Vincent berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria yang sedang bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya saat masih sekolah.

"Baik, Tuan Vincent! Zwei sangat senang bertemu dengan Tuan Vincent!" Zwei berteriak senang. "Si Echo itu memintaku bertukar dengan tiba-tiba, sih… ia kelihatannya terpukul. Tuan Vincent tahu kenapa?" tanya Zwei tanpa menghilangkan nada riang perkataannya. "Tuan Vincent pasti tahu, kan?"

Vincent memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak menyukai keduanya—Echo dan Noise. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Tapi karena Zwei sangat _mencintainya_, ia sangat ingin memanfaatkannya. Apa lagi Echo juga memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam bertarung. Dan Zwei juga memiliki Doldum, yang sangat berguna untuk memanipulasi hati orang-orang. Bagi orang seperti Vincent, Echo dan Zwei bagai dua boneka yang tidak di sukainya namun dapat menghasilkan manfaat tersendiri—bila dimanfaatkan.

Pria berambut panjang itu duduk di atas tempat tidur barunya di kamar kediaman Baskerville. Ia memperhatikan Zwei yang tampak riang sambil duduk di sofa panjangnya. Dengan rencana tersembunyi, ia tersenyum kepada gadis berambut putih itu. Seakan-akan si lawan bicara mengerti bahwa percakapan akan dimulai, ia langsung duduk tegak dan tampak antusias. Matanya melotot, dan bibirnya tersenyum penuh semangat. Entah kenapa, meihat betapa antusiasnya Zwei, Vincent meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Jadi, Zwei… apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Glen Baskerville yang baru itu?" tanya Vincent. "Atau harus kupanggil Glen-sa—"

"Ia tidak pantas menggantikan Glen-sama yang dulu," potong Zwei sambil menggeram. "Ia masih anak-anak, bahkan lebih tua Lotti daripada dia. Dan tampangnya yang sombong dan memuakkan itu…" Zwei memicingkan matanya tanda tak suka. Lebih tepatnya, kalau dilihat dari tatapannya, ia membenci 'Glen yang baru' itu.

Vincent tersenyum lagi. "Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Ia menyebalkan sekali, kan? Ia juga kasar, benar-benar tidak pantas untuk medapatkan kedudukan tertinggi di keluarga Baskerville ini, kan?"

"Iya, Tuan Vincent benar…" kata Zwei menyetujui. Ia memandang jendela dengan pandangan menerawang sambil bertopang dagu. "Tapi… entahlah. Echo sepertinya menyukainya. Ia akhir-akhir ini sering berpikiran tentang anak aneh itu, kalau tidak… ya, si B-Rabbit itu."

"Kau dapat mengetahui pikiran Echo?" alis Vincent terangkat. Ia tampak mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku kan pemilik asli tubuh ini. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini ia juga lebih sering menutup diri, tak seperti bisasanya. Dan itu memudahkanku, tentu saja…"

"Kalau begitu," Vincent menarik nafas panjang, "apa yang Echo pikirkan tentang Glen kita yang baru ini?"

Selama beberapa saat, tubuh Zwei seakan-akan tidak hidup. Matanya masih menerawang ke jendela, namun bagian tubuh lainnya seakan-akan tidak berfungsi. Kemudian matanya tertutup, dan tangannya mulai bergetar-getar. Mata anak itu terbuka, dan menampilkan mata biru Echo—yang segera berubah menjadi warna abu-abu. Kemudian tertutup lagi. Begitu terus sampai kira-kira lima belas menit. Keduanya bersaing sengit untuk mengendalikan tubuh tersebut.

"Echo menyukai anak aneh itu," gumam Zwei tidak percaya, saat ia kembali membuka matanya, dan menjadi dirinya lagi. "Ia berusaha merebut tubuh_ku_, Tuan Vincent. Ia mendesakku dengan keras. Tanganku sampai luka-luka…" ia memegangi lengannya yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Namun, sepertinya ada _tubuh _lain miliknya yang di lengannya luka.

"Apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya, Zwei?" pancing Vincent.

"Ia mengatakan… bahwa aku harus memanggilnya 'Reo', bukan anak aneh. Katanya anak itu tidak aneh, cuma sedikit kasar saja—" Vincent mengernyit seperti sedang menatap orang yang bilang bahwa bangsat itu sama lucunya dengan kucing, "—namun aku tidak percaya. Dan kami mulai berkelahi.

Zwei menjambak rambutnya, dan dia balas mencakar wajahku. Aku menendangnya, dan ia memukulku. Kami terus seperti itu, jambak-cakar-tendang-pukul sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat amat parah. Parah sekali, Vincent-sama,"

Vincent mengangkat satu alisnya, tampak tertarik. "Apa yang ia bilang, Zwei?"

"Ia bilang… ia bilang bahwa ia tidak mau lagi menjadi pelayan Tuan Vincent lagi."


End file.
